


Cinderella

by mobile_mom



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobile_mom/pseuds/mobile_mom
Summary: A One-Shot based on a Twitter thread that said, Mickey called Ian Cinderella, which made me think that he must have known that story then.A sweet moment between Mama Milkovich reading a bedtime story to Mickey and MandyIt’s based on the Brother’s Grimm version of Cinderella rather than the Disney one.I pretend Mickey’s mom only got two kids: him and Mandy who’d be around 3 and 5 in this fic.I feel a lot of love as well as sadness in this piece you might want to check out to get in the mood for this little one shothttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LG_QSlxPZfs





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in decades and the first one for Gallavich (okay, Ian isn't really there yet ;o) )  
> Although it's a one-shot, it will work fine as a prequel to my multi-chapter that is still a WIP and can be found here:  
> "Core of My Soul" https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025034  
> I am fascinated by the dynamics the Milkovich kids could have had with their mother and I am definitely slightly obsessed with her relationship with Terry and how he could have been/what might have changed him.  
> I am not a native speaker, but I have amazing beta readers. THANK YOU!!!  
> If there are still mistakes in it, they are all mine ;o) 
> 
> Now please enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Momma Milkovich cuddled Mickey to her left and Mandy to her right side and began reading their favorite story.  
  
Terry had just passed out on the couch, after arriving home completely drunk. It worried Katharine and of course it made her sad, but nevertheless she was thankful that he was drunk enough to just shoo the kids out of his way before passing out and before any more damage was done.  
  
It were evenings like this, when she had waited for her husband to come home in hope of a kind gesture, the sweet smile she once had fallen in love with or – and her eyes filled with tears on the memory of it – one of his forehead kisses.  
  
When Katharine had been pregnant, Terry had leaned over, kissed her gently on the forehead and touched her growing belly with all the love and care in this world.  
Well, at least during the first pregnancy…  
Terry had been proud when he heard they were getting a boy. Not too enthusiastic, since money was always tight but he was sure they could handle it and promised her to do all he could to ensure they would be able to afford it.  
But once Mickey was born, all his anticipation was gone and Terry was literally repelled by the little creature that looked neither strong nor healthy, as small and pale as it was. They simply didn’t bond, and then it was not long before Katharine became pregnant with Mandy.  
That was the time when Terry began to drink, work less and hung out with obscure friends. But Katharine never gave up. And how could she have given up on him, the one true love of her life?  
  
“Mom?” two pairs of ice blue eyes were looking at her expectantly and she had to smile. Katharine’s heart was filled with love and she was sure she would be able to endure all difficulties life would throw at her as long as she had her two little angels nearby.  
And she began reading to them:  
“There was once a rich man whose wife lay sick, and when she felt her end drawing near she called to her only daughter to come near her bed, and said, "Dear child, be pious and good, and God will always take care of you, and I will look down upon you from heaven, and will be with you."  
  
And as usual her sweet boy would look up to her with his big blue eyes and ask:  
“You aren’t sick, mommy, are you?”  
  
And as usual Katherine would say:  
“No, don’t you worry, Mickey. I am just fine”  
  
And he snuggled back against her soft chest and breathed in her distinctive fragrance, closed his eyes and smiled lightly as his mother went on reading.  
  
Halfway through the story there was a grunting sound coming from the living room and Mickey felt his mother's heart beat faster. All three of them paused, listening to see if Terry would wake up. But after a few moments of fear that their freedom would be destroyed, they heard him snoring and they relaxed again.  
  
Katharine smoothed a strand of Mandy's hair and wondered when she started to become afraid of her husband. Had there been a special moment when love and admiration changed into fear? Well…  
  
“Mum?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, my love. Well….  
“And as there was no one left in the house, Cinderella went to her mother's grave, under the hazel bush, and cried, Little tree, little tree, shake over me, That silver and gold may come down and cover me."  
  
And as usual Mandy would get up, shake her little ass, throw her hands above her head and twirling around she squeaked “Silver and gold come down cover me” and Mickey just rolled his eyes, mumbling “pizza and fish fingers would be fine for me” and smirked, looking up to his mom through his long, dark eyelashes.  
  
And it was moments like these that actually were golden for all of them, moments of joy, love and laughter. Moments that filled their hearts and memories for days to come; darker and lonelier days.  
  
Little did they know that when Mickey told the police officer years later, that he was Ian’s partner, he triggered himself with profound heartache, the lines  
“The prince danced with her alone, and if anyone else asked her he answered, "She is my partner." echoing in his head and heart.  
  
To Mickey, Cinderella was never about the Brother’s Grimm, dances or princess dresses. It always meant home, being loved and taking care of each other. Qualities that his mother had taught him, manifested with love and never let him forgot again.  
Luckily for his Cinderella…


End file.
